


Destiny

by Queen of Spades (4ever76)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunk Jaskier, Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever76/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Spades
Summary: You and Jaskier are getting drunk in the tavern.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know if you liked it!

You are at the bar of a tavern, sitting next to Jaskier. You’re almost drunk and Jaskier too. 

“Another ale?” The bartender asked you. 

“Yeah. And another one from my friend over… over… here.”You tried articulating, pointing a finger to Jaskier. 

“I think you don’t need another beer, Y/N.”

“You’re… You are not fun, Jaskier.”You muttered, almost falling of your chair.

“Where is… Where is Geralt?”Jaskier questioned, searching Geralt with his eyes. 

“He is not here. If he was here.”You paused, already feeling your cheeks turning pink.”I would have known.”

“I am going to search for him. I’ll come back as soon as…” 

Jaskier didn’t have time to finish his sentence. He fell of his chair right down on his lute.  
You began laughing wildly without caring about the other customers of the tavern. 

“Just sit, Jaskier. You won’t go anywhere like that… like a… like a…”You mocked, shrieking with laughter.”I don’t even know what I’m saying.”  
“I… I broke down my lute, Y/N.”He sobbed, holding in his hands his lute with broken ropes. 

You giggled. You had not ever seen Jaskier feeling so depressed. 

“Y/N! That’s… That’s not funny! That was my lute!”He cried, trying to push your shoulder, but falling instead. 

The bartender put two beers in front of you and Jaskier. You took the glass and began sipping it slowly, savouring the burn in your throat, without caring about anything else. 

“What am I going to do without my lute? What’s a bard without his lute?”

“I’ll toss you a coin, Jaskier.”You joked, already chuckling at your own pleasantry. 

“You are not funny, Y/N, you’ll pay for this!”He mumbled. 

“I need to find Geralt! He needs to hear about this.”You said, smiling at the thought of the White Wolf. 

Jaskier held you back, and since you’re drunk, you don’t try to break free from his grip. 

“Stay here, Y/N, you’re going to fix my… my lute.”

“Go ask Geralt, I am sure he’ll be willing to help you, Jaskier.”You taunted, trying to sip your ale without spilling it on you.

“Geralt won’t help me. He’ll only say “hmm” and “fuck”, how is it going to help me?”He replied, trying to wipe a tear falling on his cheek. Was he really crying over his lute?

“You’re not funny, Jask.”

“Oh Y/N, don’t tell me you’ve got a soft spot for the White Wolf?”He questioned, eyeing you suspiciously. 

Your cheeks reddened.

“Jask! Not too loud!”You spoke loudly, observing the other customers.”And no, I am not into him. You are just-just… overthinking.”

“So you admit you love him! I didn’t see that coming! I need to write a song about the two of you!”He declared joyfully. 

“Don’t forget your lute is broken.”

He glanced at his lute, and you saw is face broke down again. 

“Fuck.”He murmured. 

“Now, you sound more like Geralt.”

You wanted to laugh, yet, the sudden silence that settled in the tavern made you think otherwise. You searched for the entrance and saw Geralt of Rivia, the man you came to love. Some people were peeking at him, and some others were making rude comments. It pissed you off and you began to feel the anger rise in your body. 

“Here is the White Wolf and—”Jaskier began singing loudly.

“Shut up Jaskier.”You interrupted.

You stared at Geralt and his long white hair. He was searching with his eyes the tavern for you and Jaskier. You gestured, and he immediately spotted you. You saw him grin when you were waving your hand and you swore you felt your heart beating faster.  
Jaskier were observing you, his broken lute on his knees. 

“You love him, don’t you?”He asked this time sincerely. 

“Yeah.”

He forced a smile in your way, hoping Geralt wouldn’t break your heart.

What had you just say to Jaskier? 

“There you are.”Geralt declared taking a seat next to your own. 

Why were you suddenly feeling weary? 

Geralt ordered some ale, still saying nothing. You and Jaskier were staring at him, waiting for him to speak. 

“Geralt?”Jaskier asked.

“Hmm.”He replied, frowning. 

“Y/N broke down my lute.”He sobbed trying to make you fall of your seat. 

“Don’t… Don’t you dare make me fall!”

Jaskier grinned and pushed you of your chair. You fell on the hard ground and all the customers of the tavern stopped talking. They were all glaring at you and that made you feel uncomfortable.

“What?”You screamed.”You’ve never seen a woman fall before?”

Some men began to giggle, and Geralt was grinning, though you didn’t notice him staring.  
Seeing these people laugh at you, you felt the anger increase in your body.  
Without thinking, you spotted the men who were mocking you, and walked towards their table. 

“What do you want?”You questioned, putting your fists on the table. 

“The little girl wants to talk, now.”One man joked. 

Feeling invincible with the alcohol on your veins, you just hit him hard in the face. Blood was running from his nose, and his cheek was starting to bruise.  
The other men of the table stood up, all scowling and yelling curses at you.  
Feeling fearless, you took a step before another man. You tried to punch him, yet, you suddenly felt someone grab your arms. 

“Let me go!”You cried, struggling to escape the grip of that person. 

“Y/N. It’s me. It’s Geralt.”

You let your muscles relax, knowing he was here with you. 

“Let’s get out of here.”He muttered in your ear. 

You shivered feeling his body so close to yours. You nodded quietly.  
The men were all staring at you, still furious. You glared at them one last time, and let Geralt drag you away. You focused on his hand on your waist, while walking towards the exit of the tavern.  
Once outside, he made you face him. You felt his lingering gaze on you. He was making you anxious, so you just stared at the floor, awkwardly. 

“What was all of this about?”He asked, getting closer to you. 

“I… I…”You tried to reply, but no word came out of your mouth. 

You stood still, trying to avoid Geralt’s gaze at all cost. Tears were falling on your cheeks. You didn’t bother to wipe them out. You were too afraid to even move.  
Geralt was helpless.

Was he the one to make you cry?

Without thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around you. A wave of warmth enveloped you. You hugged him back, hanging on to him like your life depended on it.  
You burst into tears without knowing why. 

“Shh, Y/N. I am here, you’re safe. I’ll protect you.”He whispered in your ear, carefully caressing your back with his hand. 

And just for once, you chose to believe him. And maybe, just maybe, destiny had bigger plans for both of you.

Part 2 is available. It’s called “Meant to be together”


End file.
